


Anything for You

by camelot_king



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Bad at Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Leon knows what's up, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelot_king/pseuds/camelot_king
Summary: Not for the first time in his employment to Arthur Pendragon, Merlin pondered the life choices that had led him here-- here, meaning pressed intimately against Arthur-- who was in full chainmail--  in the armory’s broom cupboard.He was pretty sure that destiny hadn’t predicted this.Or, in which Arthur and Merlin eavesdrop on two traitors in a broom cupboard, Arthur gets protective, and Leon reads between the lines.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1075





	1. Conversations

Not for the first time in his employment to Arthur Pendragon, Merlin pondered the life choices that had led him here-- here, meaning pressed intimately against Arthur-- who was in full chainmail-- in the armory’s broom cupboard.

He was pretty sure that destiny hadn’t predicted this.

Merlin cleared his throat, trying to put as much space between Arthur and himself as possible, but only succeeded in cracking his neck painfully and awkwardly clutching his arms away from the man. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking supremely uncomfortable and very annoyed.

“You are the absolute worst at picking hiding places. And will you quit moving?” he hissed, leaning forward and talking into Merlin’s ear, “we’re supposed to be listening in for a potential traitor to the crown, Merlin.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so large,” Merlin retorted haughtily, “you’re taking up the whole cupboard with your chainmail!” 

'And your muscles', Merlin tacked on in his thoughts. 

When looking back, this remark may not have been the wisest thing to say in close confinement with Arthur Pendragon. 

“I am not fat!” Arthur snapped with a scowl, whacking his head with his glove. Merlin yelped, unable to dodge him in the small space. 

“I never said that you clotpole,” Merlin grumbled, “you’re far too sensitive, sire,” 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Merlin,” Arthur growled, pushing him up against the wall of the cupboard mock-threateningly.

“... and I’m sure that we’ll be able to procure the documents from the prince easily,” a low muffled voice from outside the cupboard said, drifting into the room. Arthur and Merlin froze in that position, the grip on Merlin’s shoulder’s tightening painfully. Arthur jerked his head in the direction of the voice, meeting Merlin’s eyes meaningfully. 

Merlin nodded minutely, finding it extremely hard to focus on the conversation taking place when Arthur was pressed up against him, his face so close that his breath was tickling his cheek, but listened nonetheless.

Another, higher voice, chuckled softly, “that we will, Sir Kensley,” 

Arthur tensed, evidently recognizing the name. There was a brief silence before the higher voice spoke up again.  
“We are alone?” it asked quietly, carefully. Merlin’s heartbeat picked up, and the two of them held their breath as it went quiet again.

“Yes, yes,” the lower voice-- Sir Kensley-- continued nonchalantly, “you have nothing to worry about Sir Adley, we are alone,”

Arthur scowled again, and Merlin frowned sympathetically. Arthur’s knights were more like his family than his subjects-- and the betrayal of any of them would not be taken lightly. 

“Well then,” Sir Adley said indulgently, and Merlin could hear footsteps, drifting closer to the cupboard, “we can turn the whole court against our dear little prince if we get these documents altered successfully.”

Arthur’s grip tightened painfully in his anger, causing Merlin to wince slightly. 

“How do you propose we do it then?” Sir Kensley asked, sounding far too excited. Merlin’s mouth twisted in disgust. 

The documents that they spoke of ensured the furthering equality in the taxing of nobles and peasants, something that Arthur had passionately been pushing for despite his father’s traditionalism. These two clearly wanted to keep the favor for nobles.

“The prince does most of his work himself and keeps his papers under lock and key,” Sir Adley said silkily, “but perhaps we could EXTRACT them out of someone else.”

There was a meaningful silence. Arthur and Merlin shared a confused, disturbed glance.

“You mean-- the boy? What’s his name-- ah yes, Merlin--” Sir Kensley mused.

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up, and he had to stifle a gasp of surprise. He had the strong urge to burst out of the cupboard and punch both of them in the face, and judging by Arthur’s iron grip on his shoulders he felt the same. 

“He is far too loyal though,” Sir Kensley said mournfully, “he wouldn’t cooperate.”

Merlin smirked at that, raising an eyebrow at Arthur who merely rolled his eyes and motioned toward the door again. 

‘Be quiet’ he mouthed, but he did have a rather proud look in his eye. 

“Ah, but he is rather close to that physician-- Gaius, isn’t it,” Sir Adley said gleefully, “with a little… convincing… I’m sure that we could come to an agreement.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped at this. Arthur’s mouth was set in a thin line, eyes narrowing menacingly as though he could burn holes through the cupboard and set the two knights alight. 

“He is rather clumsy,” Sir Kensley said slyly, “perhaps he could accidentally fall down the stairs one of these days. That’ll get him to cooperate.” 

“And do all of us a favor,” Sir Adley added snidely, “that insolent boy deserves what’s coming for him.” 

Merlin thought furiously of all the petty magic tricks he could possibly get away with on the two knights when he was finally out of this godforsaken cupboard.

Sir Kensley laughed derisively.

“I knew I could count on you, my friend.” 

Arthur shuffled slightly, seething, and muttering a few choice insults under his breath, and looking like he was physically restraining himself from giving the two a piece of his mind. 

“Did you hear that?” Adley asked voice pointed at the cupboard. Merlin held his breath, sending a pointed look at Arthur who looked frozen again, looking apologetically back. 

“It’s nothing, just the wind,” Kensley dismissed him, unconcerned, “anyhow-- we shall go find that serving boy, and the documents will be ours.”

The voices faded away, and Arthur and Merlin held their breath for what seemed like a full minute before jumping apart once they had determined that they left. 

“I can’t believe them,” he snarled, “they would dare threaten a harmless old man and MY unarmed, unskilled servant!”

“Oi, I have some skills,” Merlin couldn’t help but say, the slightest bit offended as the ‘unskilled’ comment, but Arthur plowed on furiously. 

“You are more than equal to any of the knights out there in character, Merlin,” Arthur ranted on, hands clenched in fists at his side, “and a better man than those two by far.”

Arthur closed his mouth, deflating slightly, looking as though he hadn’t expected those words to come out of his mouth. Merlin blushed at the unexpected praise. Arthur cleared his throat, avoiding Merlin’s eyes. 

“Well, sire, I do believe that you just complimented me,” Merlin said, raising an eyebrow with a goofy grin. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin, I was merely saying you were better than those two rats,” Arthur said gruffly, waving at him awkwardly for such a small space, “not an impressive feat.” 

“Thanks,” Merlin snorted. Arthur sighed, all bravado leaving his face, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Merlin,” he said softly, “I want you to know--”

The cupboard door opened abruptly and the two jumped toward the light of the armory to see a shocked looking Leon, hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes widened at the sight of the two familiar faces, and he quickly averted his eyes, finding a spot on the ceiling extremely fascinating. 

“Ah, my apologies, Sire, Merlin,” he said quickly and extremely awkwardly, “I was unaware that you were-- in there.” 

Arthur and Merlin shared an uncomprehending glance. 

“I trust,” Arthur started hesitantly, “you did not hear the conversation that just occurred?” 

“Ah, no,” Leon said flushing red, and looking extremely twitchy, “I do not know what-- ah-- conversation you speak of.” 

Merlin nodded slowly, wondering about the knight’s uncharacteristic behavior. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, clearly on the same page. 

“I shall-- leave you in privacy then,” Leon remarked weakly, with an air of resigned professionalism, “again, my apologies.”

The man was blushing, Merlin realized in shock, and refused to look them in the eyes as he walked away. Leon, usually so unflappable and stoic, all but blushing!

Then the situation hit Merlin full force. Leon had just found Merlin and Arthur in a broom cupboard. Very close together in a broom cupboard. Presumably doing… things. 

“Um-- Arthur,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear, mouth twitching, “I- er- think Sir Leon might have… misread this.” 

“What do you--” Arthur started, confused, before immediately turning beet red as he realized the same thing, “Ah Leon, Merlin and I aren’t--” 

“It’s perfectly fine my lord,” Leon said airily as he disappeared through the doorway, ever the loyal knight, “the conversation is already forgotten.” 

“Well,” Merlin quipped, amused, stepping out of the cupboard, “at least he’s loyal, then.”

Arthur groaned long sufferingly, clapping Merlin on the back of the head, but not looking nearly as angry as Merlin would have expected.

“You’re an idiot,” Arthur muttered automatically, blush still standing out against his skin. 

“You-- you were saying something?” Merlin prompted him after an awkward silence, “before Leon barged in?” 

“W-what?” Arthur said, eyes distant. He crossed his arms, looking troubled. He sighed, finally meeting Merlin’s eyes.

“Just-- they threatened you, Merlin,” he said finally, “they threatened to hurt you. If we hadn’t been listening in on them--” 

“I can take care of myself, Arthur,” Merlin stated calmly, smiling slightly at Arthur’s concern. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“Against two fully trained knights?” Arthur questioned, clearly doubting Merlin’s statement, “MY two fully trained knights?” 

Merlin sighed. This was one of the many times he wished he could just tell Arthur about his magic, how he could handle himself just fine. 

“I am quite good at outwitting people,” Merlin explained slyly, but the storm clouds of Arthur’s gaze never faded. 

“Merlin, if anyone is threatening you like that,” Arthur declared, anger coloring his tone and with the sharpness of a sword’s blade, “and I mean ANYONE,”

His hand met the hilt of his sword, he raised his chin and looked every inch the crown prince he was. 

“They will meet the end of my sword.” he finished in a deadly tone. Merlin nodded, at a loss for words at Arthur’s strong words. 

“No one in this castle can hurt you, Merlin,” Arthur continues, eyes softening slightly, "You're--"

He cut himself off, looking perturbed. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin put forth sincerely, taken aback by the vehemence in Arthur’s voice, and the lack of the humor that usually colored their conversations. He smiled softly at Arthur, who smiled back in return, stepping closer to Merlin. Merlin suddenly thought of the two unfortunate knights, not envying the situation they'd soon face in the slightest. 

“Now,” Arthur said smile fading to be replaced with grim determination, “we have two traitors to catch in the act.”


	2. Bait

“...and why can’t you just flat out TELL the King that you overheard them ‘conspiring against the crown’?” Merlin asked incredulously for what seemed like the fiftieth time, “you know, being treasonous rats as you dubbed them. Wouldn’t that be enough to get them hauled to the dungeons?” 

“We’ve been over this Merlin,” Arthur explained impatiently, with a tinge of bitterness, “My father favors nobles. He won’t accuse them over something that benefits his line of thinking. To him, it’s just more bloody documents working against him.” 

Arthur slouched in his chair to emphasize his point. Merlin put his hands on his hips, unimpressed.

Merlin huffed indignantly, continuing on, “Well, I’m pretty sure that your word trumps that of a noble's. You’re the crown prince, doesn’t that count for something--” 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, tone final. Merlin sighed. They were entering dangerous territory, and he knew it. 

Arthur’s relationship with his father was always a bit unconventional. Though Uther loved his son, he was obsessed with his crown. Conversely, Arthur was constantly torn between being his own man and making his father proud. ‘His tyrant, authoritarian, sorcerer-hating father’ Merlin thought gloomily.

“And besides,” Arthur continued, casually spinning a quill between his fingers, “I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to the crown prince skulking in a cupboard like a scared girl.” 

“Well, I could say something then!” Merlin declared vehemently but Arthur shook his head. 

“Won’t take the word of a servant.” Arthur cut in sharply. Merlin continued as if Arthur hadn’t spoken.

“Well, if I INTRODUCED the possibility that they committed treason, maybe he’ll have their chambers searched--” 

“-- for documents that they haven’t stolen yet?” Arthur finished sarcastically, “face it, Merlin, we have to be more creative than that. Haven’t you learned anything from YEARS of working in the court?”

He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

Merlin resisted the sudden urge to bash his head in the wall in annoyance. After years of ‘being creative’ as Arthur had put it and saving Arthur’s life behind the scenes, the question chafed at him more than he'd care to admit. 

“Well, Oh Great One, do YOU have a plan then?” Merlin asked scowling, “Because I don’t really fancy getting pushed down the stairs or something by those two idiots.” 

Arthur stood up with such conviction that the pile papers on his desk flew off the edge of the table dramatically. 

“I already told you, Merlin, I would never let that happen,” he said loudly, slamming his hand on the table, causing Merlin to jump in surprise.

“AND as a matter a fact, I do have a plan,” Arthur said with such an intense look in his eye that Merlin shrank away from him slightly. 

“Go on then,” Merlin prompted. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arthur’s plan, per usual, seemed to be to bumble around with a half-formed idea and hope something went right. That, at least, was what Merlin had thought about it, and he had told Arthur so himself (resulting in a goblet narrowly missing his left ear). 

Yet, here he was, strolling past the knight's quarters with a basket of linens for the sixth time, feeling a bit like what bait on a fishing line might feel as it bobbed aimlessly in a stream. 

‘You will draw them out,’ Arthur had explained excitedly.

‘And you’ll pop out of nowhere and make them wish they’d never been born?’ Merlin had finished his sentence helpfully.

‘Exactly,’ Arthur had said with an evil grin, clapping him on the back, ‘nothing will go wrong, Merlin, don’t give me that look.’

So it was, in what seemed to be an abandoned hallway, that Merlin paced, grumbling about overdramatic prats who didn't know how to handle their own problems. 

“Merlin?” a familiar voice called out his name tentatively. Merlin ceased his pacing, looking up in surprise.

“Sir Leon,” he greeted the senior knight, internally panicking, “I didn’t expect to see you here today!”

How on earth would he explain why he was here? Despite having tiptoed around Arthur for years, Merlin wasn’t the best liar with things that didn’t involve magic. 

‘Nothing will go wrong my ass’ Merlin thought pessimistically, shooting a burning glare at where he knew Arthur was hidden. 

“I’m doing a routine inspection of the knights quarters,” Leon commented, still eyeing him with a critical gaze, “shouldn’t you be attending to Arthur?”

“Oh, well, actually, it’s funny you mention that,” Merlin fudged with an awkward smile, staring beseechingly at the column directly behind Leon where Arthur was concealed, “I um-- I’m-- he’s given me the day off.” 

Leon chuckled confusedly. 

“He-- gave you a day off? But he has knight's training today-- and a council meeting… and, now that I think about it, he has a feast tonight as well.” 

Merlin cleared his throat, shifting the large bundle of linens in his arms, and hoping his smile wasn’t too obviously strained. More voices were coming from down the hall and Merlin shifted from foot to foot, trying to covertly see if they were coming down the hallway.

“I-- we had a bit of a disagreement yesterday,” Merlin continued distractedly, coming up with the lie quickly, and almost forgetting that he had been talking to Leon in the first place, “I er-- he gave me new duties today, the prat.” 

To his surprise, at this, Leon looked horrified. When he looked closer at Leon, there seemed to be a look of raw, genuine despair in his green eyes. Merlin was a bit concerned to see that Leon's eyes seemed to be sparkling with emotion. Merlin figured that he must be having a tough day.

“I-- it wasn’t ME, was it?” he pressed in a low voice after a long moment of silence. 

“What?” Merlin asked blankly. The sound of the knights' footsteps was nearing the corner. 

“Merlin, I-- I would never want to cause a… a RIFT between you two,” Leon explained gently, taking the basket of linens from Merlin with careful hands, “he must have asked you to be… discreet… as one is with these things, and I had no intention of finding you yesterday…” 

“... right, don’t worry about it Leon, it was some other… things that happened,” Merlin replied vaguely, not really listening, and drawing out the sentence in a way that only seemed to make Leon more agitated and worried. Merlin had determined that Sir Kensley and Sir Adley WERE part of the rowdy group coming steadily closer. 

“...I will protect your secret with my life, and Arthur’s as well, Merlin, I swear it on my knighthood,” he said quietly, and genuinely, “if you need me to speak with him I will see to it... ” 

Leon continued speaking, but Merlin’s eyes were following the rowdy group of knights parading past them, in a burst of laughter.

“I’m-- I’m sorry, Leon, but I will be right back,” Merlin apologized hurriedly, not taking his eyes off the group, “I really-- I just have something I need to do.” 

‘An edited version of the plan will have to do,’ he thought resignedly, ignoring the confused, hesitant call of Leon, and resolving to make it up to the knight later. 

He hurried down the hallway after Sir Kensley and Sir Adley, leaving Sir Leon standing alone in the middle of the hallway with a basket of linens in his arms, determined to catch his chance while he had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I know this was only supposed to be 2 parts, but I think I will continue this story for at least another chapter-- for the long awaited the confrontation. I just have the sudden urge to write a ton of Leon scenes, sorry guys. 😂 we're building up to the interesting part, I swear! Stay tuned for the tea, and let me know what you think in the comments below.


	3. Of Unlikely Saviors

“Excuse me, Sirs!” Merlin called out to the group, having caught up with them at the end of the long hallway. 

The group turned as one, and Merlin could see a glint of recognition in Sir Adley and Sir Kensely’s face. Merlin, having been in a cupboard the first time he had ever heard their voices, hadn’t had any idea what the two knights had looked like, necessitating Arthur to describe them in detail to an exasperated Merlin the night prior.

‘Adley is tall, muscular, with curly brown hair and freckles,’ Arthur had described dutifully, tacking on a sullen ‘with the vaguest resemblance to a turnip. Or a rat. Perhaps a mix of the two.’

‘Kensley is more muscular than most, very good with a crossbow,’ he had continued, and Merlin found the fact that he had continued with detailed explanations of how savvy he was with weaponry the slightest bit worrying, considering he was only to be "armed" with a bag of linens. 

Standing here now, Merlin actually thought Adley was, in fact, quite handsome and figured it was probably just anger talking about ‘turnip-rat resemblance’. He shot Merlin what would have been a friendly smile if it hadn’t had such an underlying malevolence to it. Who Merlin assumed was Kensley loomed menacingly behind him. 

“Can we help you with something, boy?” Kensley inquired slowly, and when met with no response, he turned back the men, “Adley and I can stay here and take care of his problem, you lot go on to training.” 

The men obeyed, just leaving the two knights. Merlin was suddenly very aware of the lack of linens, and therefore the lack of an excuse. 

Not to mention the fact that he had disobeyed Arthur’s integral part of the plan and one express order, which was to stay where he could see him from behind the column he hid behind-- the column that he had left behind when he had run down the hallway. 

Merlin gulped, resigning himself to mucking out the prat’s stables for all of eternity after this was over, before shooting the two knights a sheepish grin.

“Um, well, the thing is--” Merlin started awkwardly, “the-- I’m-- I lost--”

He glanced around quickly, hoping a valid excuse would materialize around him, but having no luck. 

“I think that I misplaced some of Arthur’s armor,” he said finally, “I was just… looking for it? Have you two seen it by chance?” 

Kensley and Adley shared a glance.

Kensley leaned forward with a would-be benevolent look. Merlin leaned back minutely, hoping that this confrontation wouldn’t end with the many ways that Kensley could finish him off. 

“Shouldn’t you be looking in the ARMORY, then?” Kensley said sarcastically, looking rather annoyed. 

Merlin chuckled nervously, backing away slightly. 

“Ah, you think it would be! Only armor should in the armory, I really-- this is just a one-time incident-- um, it’s my fault really…”

Merlin trailed off as Adley, too, stepped closer to Merlin. 

“Is it now?” Adley questioned coldly.

“Well, boy,” Kensley growled, friendly act slowly dissipating, “it’s bad enough that you’re skulking about in the halls, avoiding your master...”

Adley shot Kensley a warning look before narrowing his eyes at Merlin. Merlin internally gagged at the use of the word ‘master’ for Arthur, like he was some kind of dog. 

“It really is quite the coincidence that you are… looking here. We have a... use for you,” Adley remarked pleasantly.

“A… use? Do you-- I mean you’ve seen Arthur’s armor then?” Merlin questioned playing dumb. Without further ado, the two knights gripped him by the arms in what would have been friendly camaraderie if Merlin hadn’t known the truth. 

“Excuse me, Sirs,” Merlin stated as loud as he could without sounding too suspicious, hoping that his voice would drift down the hallway to where Arthur was, “but where are you taking me? What ‘use’?” 

Neither deigned him with a response, and they marched with surprising speed further down the hallways of the surprisingly cavernous knights’ quarters, through about three more corridors, and swiftly into what Merlin assumed to be their chambers. Adley shut the door behind him with a decisive snap. His pleasant aura vanished in an instant. 

Kensley kept a hand tight on Merlin’s arm, glancing at Adley.

“You will help us,” Adley ordered slowly, “or we will make your life a living hell.” 

‘Well, straight to the point then,’ Merlin thought with a sinking feeling. He had hoped that they would be more subtle about it so he would have time to worm his way out of the situation.

“I- I don’t follow,” Merlin laughed nervously, speaking louder than usual in hopes that Arthur had managed to follow him and was standing in front of the right chambers, “um… what do you need from me?” 

“The prince’s documents Merlin, you know which ones,” Adley said coldly, “You must get them to us by sundown, or your... employment... to the prince ends now.”

Merlin glanced up at Kensley, who’s death grip on his arm was starting to hurt. Merlin shook his head, looking up at the two and pasting the most clueless smile he could muster on his face. 

He opened his mouth to shoot back an innocent response, but before he could, Kensley was behind him, wrenching his arm violently behind his back. Pain shot up his shoulder in an instance, and Merlin yelped in surprise. 

‘Any time now, Arthur’ he thought furiously, hoping that he was able to follow the twists and turns that the two knights had led him down. 

“Speak carefully, boy,” Kensley growled, “or we will have to make true Sir Adley’s words.” 

“I er-- thought this was about the armory? Um-- Arthur’s... armor?” Merlin hedged through gritted teeth, wincing as Kensley pushed his arm further, and trying to draw out the time before the two lost their temper. 

He knew Arthur wouldn’t leave him in such a state-- he must not have found them yet. If he had heard their words, he would have burst in here by now, sword in hand. Merlin gritted his teeth and tried to scramble together a spell in his mind that the two knights wouldn’t notice. 

“Are you DENSE, boy, this isn’t about the armory--” Kensley hissed, in his ear, “this is about your cooperation--” 

Merlin glared steadily at him, dropping the ‘clueless’ expression. 

Against his better judgment, he could feel his magic bubbling underneath the surface with his brewing temper. These two knights dared to question his loyalty when they had no concept of the word? He had faced countless threats, saved Arthur’s life more times than he could remember from villains ten times more dangerous, and would do anything to make sure that Arthur was safe. 

“Never,” he countered boldly.

“Very well,” Adley said silkily, “Kensley if you could be so kind--” 

Merlin never found out what Kensley would be so kind to do because at that moment the door burst open. Kensley’s head snapped up, and Adley turned around, unsheathing his sword. 

Kensley let go of Merlin immediately, and he staggered forward, rubbing his shoulder. 

He looked up in relief, but instead of an angry Arthur, he saw an angry… Leon? 

The man stood, as noble and picturesque as one could look while holding a large basket of linens, a look of dark fury on his usually friendly face.

“Gentleman,” he greeted sharply.

“Sir Leon,” Adley yelped, paling, with a somewhat panicked grin, “er-- we were just--” 

“Spare me the excuses,” Leon said dangerously, over the top of the linens, “I heard everything.” 

“It isn’t what you--” Kensley started, but Leon cut him off with a venomous glare. He shoved the linens into Adley’s arms and put his hands on his hips. 

“How dare you,” he hissed, “you plot behind the prince’s back and attack his unskilled servant?” 

“Not unskilled,” Merlin coughed under his breath, holding his aching shoulder, and wondering for the second time what it was with knights and princes thinking he was so incompetent. 

“This is all just a misunderstanding, Sir Leon,” Adley started, trying for a placating smile, and shifting the linens in his arms. 

“And you-- you, dare use Merlin and Arthur’s... relationship… as-- as-- LEVERAGE for your treasonous actions?”

“Their what?” Kensley asked confusedly.

“Our what?” Merlin repeated, just as lost.

“Their relationship?” Adley managed, paling even further.

Leon, mouth in a thin line, shot Merlin a sympathetic glance before fixing his furious gaze at the two very confused knights.

“I’m sorry Merlin,” he said softly, “but I heard them. I assume they’re the ones who have been threatening you? I heard Kensley’s veiled threats about the... armory, so I assume they know about your … conversations.”

“Threatening me? Conversations?” Merlin echoed, feeling like he was missing something very obvious, “Well, yes, they’ve been threatening me, but I don’t know--” 

At this Leon drew his sword, mouth curling into a frown. 

“You tarnish the Prince’s honor with your actions,” he stated coldly, “Merlin is the most loyal man I know, and with my rank as a senior knight, my word trumps yours.” 

Merlin let out a hysterical little laugh. 

“His HONOR,” he stated incredulously, trying to wrap his head around what Leon was implying.

“His... honor?” Adley repeated blankly. 

“And I’m sure the Prince would agree.” Leon snarled. 

“Merlin! Merlin?” 

As if summoned by Leon’s statement, a distinctive voice neared the doorway and a familiar blonde head poked into the room.

“Merlin, I swear, you had ONE job--” he started before noticing Leon and the terrified looks of the two knights.

“Sire,” Leon stepped in swiftly before the two knights could protest, “I wish to see these men arrested for treason, mistreatment of a servant... and insulting your honor.” 

“Mistreatment--” Arthur started, latching onto the word and looking a bit harried and out of breath-- most likely from running through the hallways like a madman-- but his blue eyes darkened when he saw Merlin, blushing and in shock, rubbing his shoulder. 

He immediately drew his sword. 

“What have you done to him?” he demanded, voice soft and deadly. Merlin took great pleasure in watching Adley and Kensley shrink back in evident fear. 

“Arthur, it’s fine,” Merlin said, looking rather amused, “er-- Leon, ah, dealt with them.” 

Leon nodded grimly.

“Sire, I give you my word as a senior knight and a nobleman that what I say is the truth. I will recount this before the King, with discretion, if you so desire.” 

“Take them away,” Arthur managed through the gritted teeth, stepping past the knights to put a protective hand on a bemused Merlin’s shoulder.

“Sire, I really must protest,” Adley spluttered, “you can’t possibly do this all over a servant boy’s lies--” 

“He is much more than that.” Arthur spat out vehemently, and Adley once again withered under his burning stare. Merlin sighed, wishing that he could just disappear into a wall or something as he glanced at Leon, who was nodding to Arthur in admiration and acceptance. 

“I quite agree, Sire,” he said, sending the two a softer look, “you have a good man at your side.” 

Arthur raised his eyebrow, noticing Merlin wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Right,” Arthur agreed uncomprehendingly, but his eyes were softening slightly as he and Leon seemed to share a meaningful look, “that I do.”

Leon, with a sharper look, marched the two guilty knights out of the room leaving a confused Arthur and a heavily blushing Merlin behind him. 

"Care to explain?" Arthur asked dryly. 

"'He is much more than that'," Merlin repeated with a groan and put his head in his hands. 

"Arthur," he, peeking out at the man through his fingers, "we have a lot to catch up on."


	4. Confessions

The moment the knights left, Arthur was examining him with a careful, concerned eye, only making Merlin blush more. 

‘The idiot just had to be so carelessly handsome’… Merlin pushed the thought away and breathed in deep through his nose, closing his eyes.

One always had to mentally prepare oneself for an emotional conversation with Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur and any emotions between ‘fighting’ and ‘bantering’ usually didn’t get along, so there was usually one of two scenarios-- getting a goblet thrown at his head with incredibly bad aim, or getting a lecture and a few burning insults thrown at him. 

Sure, it wasn’t the healthiest, but at least Merlin had come to know what to expect.

Fortunately, Arthur chose the latter of the two options. After determining that Merlin wasn’t going to drop dead in front of him, Arthur let out a sharp, tired sigh before launching into a tirade.

“What were you THINKING?” he shouted, though with a tinge of urgency that Merlin hadn’t expected, “I TOLD you to stay in my range of sight for a reason, Merlin!” 

Merlin glanced up at him, biting his lip, and not really seeing why the prat was so angry at him. Merlin laughed confusedly, a little bit hurt. He had been pretty brave, all for the sake of Arthur of course.

“Well, I had to pursue them, didn’t I? They were leaving so I couldn’t exactly stay there, we had to make sure the documents--” 

“Forget the documents!” Arthur yelled, throwing his hands up. He had started to pace agitatedly. 

“We- we could have gone after them another time! You shouldn’t have risked everything like that, you didn’t even have a bloody dagger on you-- Merlin, you’ re--” Arthur was very red with what Merlin assumed to be anger, shaking with emotion, and apparently at an utter loss for words.

Merlin winced, preparing to dodge whatever projectile was going to be hurled at him. He did hope it would be the linens and not something hard like a goblet. He waited for a moment, but no projectile entered his line of sight.

“You’re special,” Arthur finished finally, “and I need you around. I--”

“Huh?” Merlin interjected eloquently in his surprise. 

Arthur’s cheeks were rosier than Merlin had ever seen them. 

“Just-- oh, you idiot,” he muttered, looking rather embarrassed and taking a step back from Merlin hastily, “never mind that-- just what WAS that whole thing with Leon? I’ve never seen him so… riled up over something.”

“Oh,” Merlin mumbled, remembering the reason for his own embarrassment and smacking a hand to his forehead, “er-- that.” 

“Just tell me, Merlin,” Arthur said exasperatedly, “don’t dally like you usually do. It may be important to our case with my father.” 

Merlin sighed. It would be an eternity and a half mucking out his stables. 

“Well,” he said extremely reluctantly, “you know how, um, in the armory-- he may have thought that we were-- y’ know-- together?”

Arthur cleared his throat, all fight leaving his stance. He glanced at a spot over Merlin’s shoulder, looking very stiff. 

“Ah yes,” Arthur remarked awkwardly, “I’ve been meaning to speak to him about that matter.” 

“Well, Leon was sort of under the impression that-- um-- Adley and Kensley were threatening me because of our-- our relationship-- or I mean, the INFERRED relationship that we have, you know, because aren’t ACTUALLY in a relationship, so he was all set to defend our honor and fight them and all that--” Merlin ranted, all very fast in hopes of getting all his words in without Arthur shouting again.

“Merlin,” Arthur cut him off calmly. Merlin winced. ‘The calm before the storm,’ he thought gloomily. He prepared himself for whatever insult would come flying at him.

Inevitably it would be something along the lines of calling Merlin a girl-- but those words didn’t come either.

“He-- he was fine with it? The-- er-- idea of us?” Arthur put forth tentatively, something unreadable in his expression. He had a quizzical look in his eye that only made Merlin want to reassure him more. 

“Well, yes, he was willing to defend your honor in front of the KING if need be,” Merlin replied with a disbelieving laugh. It all had been rather ridiculous after all, Merlin told himself, despite the fact that his heart was still racing despite the confrontation being over.

Arthur didn’t reply but just stood there, with the same expression on his face. His mouth twitched down for a second, and then it was back to the same, strange blank look. 

“He... supported us,” Arthur said quietly, almost to himself. 

Merlin cleared his throat, trying to push down his growing feeling that something was very, very wrong with Arthur.

“I tried to correct him, obviously,” Merlin cut in quickly with an awkward smile, “I er-- because it would have been wrong, of course. But I don’t think he got the message-- he seems very set on us being, you know, together--”

“Would it-- would it really be so horrible? To be with me?” Arthur questioned gruffly, sounding a bit offended. Merlin jerked back, wondering if his ears had suddenly stopped working right. 

Arthur suddenly looked more vulnerable than Merlin had ever seen him-- not vulnerable because of an injury (which Merlin was plenty used to) but for the strange look of what seemed to be regret and sadness in his eyes. An openness that Merlin hadn’t seen before, except in fleeting glances.

Merlin’s jaw dropped. He had not spent YEARS of his life stressing about the happiness and health of this prat for him to think that he wasn’t… lovable. 

“W-what?” Merlin whispered, before continuing on passionately, “oh-- oh no, Arthur, I think you are wonderful! Really wonderful. In fact, I would definitely--”

Merlin cut himself off, about to say something along the lines of ‘I would definitely love to be with you.’ Which wouldn’t be correct at all, Merlin told himself sternly, because he and Arthur were definitely not in love. 

“I would say that you would be… just perfect for any girl you choose.” Merlin forced the words out of his mouth and plastered an encouraging smile on his face. 

Arthur huffed. 

“Any girl I choose,” he muttered sardonically, with a little confidence in his flat tone. Arthur crossed his arms, gazing up at the ceiling. He seemed to be coming to some sort of decision. 

“Yes,” Merlin said, his smile fading, “um, Arthur, are you-- are you alright?” 

“Am I alright?” Arthur mumbled tensely, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, eyes flicking to the doorway. 

Merlin hesitantly took one step closer to him, touching a hand gently to his arm. It was unnerving, not being able to read Arthur. He’d always been able to in the past. 

“Arthur,” he said quietly. Arthur turned back and looked at him intensely, blinking rapidly. 

“You can tell me,” Merlin said easily, his smile much more genuine.

Arthur bobbed his head, drawing himself up and meeting Merlin’s eye. 

“There-- there is no girl,” he said finally, with a clear awkwardness, as though the words were dragged out of him by some immovable force. Merlin blinked.

“Well, I’m sure the right person will come along, Arthur,” Merlin comforted him softly, raising an eyebrow, but Arthur merely shook his head decisively, a small, sad smile fixed on his face.

“The right person already has come along, Merlin,” Arthur confessed painfully, blue eyes sure and determined. There was a contemplative silence as Merlin turned over the words in his head.

“Oh,” Merlin commented sadly, “did they-- did they turn you down then?” 

He couldn’t even imagine rejecting a man like Arthur. 

Arthur stared at Merlin with searching eyes, something flickering to life in his gaze. He reached down with a gentleness that Merlin didn’t know that he possessed, took both of Merlin’s hands in his own. 

“Like I said,” Arthur repeated slowly, “the right person has already come along.” 

Merlin let out a soft breath, staring down at their intertwined hands, and then back up at Arthur, who seemed to be holding his breath, looking both hopeful and worried. 

“Arthur…” Merlin said, stunned and touched, and eyes shining.

Arthur cleared his throat, moving to pull away with his expression shuttering, and Merlin could practically feel him receding in his mind, closing himself off again and putting on another mask, the kind of mask he wore for Uther when he was trying to placate him. 

“I understand-- I fully understand, of course, if you don’t feel the same way--” he said quickly, snapping back into the Arthur that Merlin was all too familiar with. The one that would disappear in himself.

“If I don’t…” Merlin breathed, hardly believing that this moment was happening.

Then Merlin stepped forward, decisively pressing his lips against Arthur’s in one swift motion. Arthur stiffened in surprise at such enthusiasm, moving almost clumsily for a moment before melting into the kiss, pulling Merlin closer, further into his waiting arms. 

Merlin relished in their closeness, in the way that Arthur was so tender in his embrace-- before Arthur moved in a way that made his shoulder twinge unpleasantly. Merlin pulled back wincing and holding onto his shoulder, having completely forgotten that he was injured in the first place. 

Hell, he had forgotten there had ever been a confrontation, just minutes earlier. Merlin had never disliked Sir Kensley more than at that moment.

“Sorry,” they said in unison, both looking at each other worriedly for a moment before breaking into tentative grins, this new strange dynamic new but at the same time so, so familiar. Arthur reached up, brushing his thumb lightly over Merlin’s cheek, eyes dancing in wonder and lips tinged with pink. 

Merlin sighed, eyes flicking longingly back to Arthur’s lips, then mournfully down at his arm.

“Stupid, bloody Kensley just had to mess with my shoulder,” he grumbled after a long, comfortable pause. 

Arthur stared at him, mouth agape, and Merlin almost felt a surge of panic-- what if there had been some sort of mistake?

But then the spell was broken. Arthur started laughing-- cackling so hard that he was doubling over and tears were coming out of his eyes. He would try and gather himself, as Merlin looked on, before dissolving into helpless giggles again.

“What?” Merlin yelped, a grin on his face, at a complete loss for Arthur’s apparent descent to insanity, “was it-- was it bad?” 

“N-no,” Arthur reassured him finally, through a fit of lingering chuckles, “it’s just-- Merlin, you really know how to kill the moment.”

“Thanks,” Merlin said sarcastically. 

Arthur wiped his eyes, still grinning like a madman, and pulled Merlin’s head into his shoulder with one arm and ruffled his hair with his other hand, and it seemed like everything was back to normal. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Arthur said fondly, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s forehead, “my idiot.” 

Merlin slunk his arm around Arthur’s waist, shaking his head. They grinned happily at each other for a moment before Arthur’s eyes drifted down to Merlin’s injured shoulder. 

“Right, I have two REAL idiots to deal with,” he grumbled, eyes darkening before he jumped away-- worriedly taking Merlin by the elbow. 

“Merlin-- did I hurt you just now?” he exclaimed, horrified, hands leaping up to Merlin’s shoulder and hovering over it worriedly, “we have to get you to Gaius. Here I am, laughing it up when--” 

“Calm down, dollop-head, I’m not THAT injured,” Merlin said rolling his eyes, “gods, you’re just going to be more insufferable now, aren’t you…” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said with a grin. 

And he was right.


End file.
